Me And My Wonderful Family
by baybeezoee
Summary: Live life with Bay and Emmett, happily married, amazing family; things couldn't go better! Just happy Bemmett fluff really :D 3


**Hey guys! I'm back with my all new story: Me and my wonderful family :D**

**Happy Moving Day is getting so dramatic and sad I thought I would start a brand new, happier story! (I will still be continuing with HMD!)**

**This story is set when Bay and Emmett are both 31! Emmett does not have a cochlear Implant but he has taken up speech therapy :D**

**Make sure you favourite, follow and review if you want more :D**

**Enjoy! Thank you! Zoe x **

Bay woke up to the sound of laughter coming from downstairs. She led in bed, smiling at the sound of her loved ones being so happy. The TV was on and music was playing; probably a Disney film of some sort. She could hear the sound of a box opening and closing which was where the children's dressing up costumes were kept. She was about to get out of bed to go and join in the fun when she felt a little hand wrap around her finger. Turning around she saw her 3 year old son, nestled in the duvet, fast asleep.**_ He must have had another nightmare_**_, _She thought**.******It was a normal procedure for Bay to be woken up by screaming and crying from her little boy. **_Emmett must have dealt with him and let him sleep in here. _** The boy quickly woke up, feeling the absence of his mothers presence.

**"Mama?" **He spoke and signed. All 3 of their children could do both**. **None of them were deaf but Jessie, Bay and Emmett's 5 year old twin daughter was hard of hearing and had to wear a hearing aid.

**"Sweetie I'm right here. Did you have another nightmare?" **She asked as she took her son into her arms and kissed his forehead.

**"Yeah. I dreamt that we went to a forest and you and daddy left me there and I was going to be eaten by wolves!" **

**"Baby we would never let that happen to you. You need to stop having nightmares because they are stopping you from sleeping." **

Daniel nodded his head and squeezed his mother tightly. Bay carried him downstairs and into the living room. Bay and Emmett had bought their house 5 and a half years ago when they had found out she was pregnant. They moved out of their apartment in New York and made an out of state move to Washington DC. The house wasn't huge like the Kennish mansion or as small as their apartment but it was the perfect size for their little family. The twins had their own rooms, Danny had his own room and Bay and Emmett shared a room. The walls around their house were covered from top to bottom with photos of them and their children. Emmett was amazing at photography and all his skills paid off when trying to get beautiful photo's of their kids.

Bay entered the living room and laughed at what she saw. Tangled was on the TV; her daughters were dressed as princesses and they had dressed Emmett up as a fairy. He had little pink fairy wings, Red lipstick and a pink tutu on. Pink glitter was everywhere and the girls were making Emmett do all these stupid little dance moves. He really was a brilliant dad. He stopped in his tracks half-way through a turn, seeing his wife standing at the door. He walked up to her and kissed her passionately; looking into her eyes with nothing but love.

**"You look very pretty today Emmett. Or should I call you Emma?"  
**Emmett stuck his tongue out at his wife and went back to his daughters. She laughed and sat down on the sofa, still with Daniel in her arms.

**"You guys look like you have been busy! What have you been up to?" **Bay said to Jessie and Tallulah, unable to sign due to the infant in her arms.

**"Well, me and daddy had a princess wedding and then we had a fairy tea party!" ** Tallulah said and signed to her mother with glee as she jumped up onto her dad's shoulders.

**"And then we played Tangled like on the telly! We made daddy be Rapunzel!" **Jessie added, giggling.

**"I can see that!"** Bay replied laughing at her husband.

Jessie and Tallulah were 5 years old. They were identical twins. They both had bright blue eyes and freckles and they were the spitting image of their dad. The only way you could tell them apart was from their hair; Tallulah had long dark brown curls like her mother whereas Jessie had long red curls. Danny looked just like Bay completely. He was a total mommy's boy and Bay loved that about him. Bay smiled at her adorable little family. They were perfect and she couldn't have asked for anything better.

**"Do you guys want pizza for lunch?" **Bay asked, sitting Danny onto the sofa and getting up from it.

**"Yeah!" ** The three kids said in unison.

Bay was in the kitchen, focused on what she was doing; so it startled her when she felt a pair of arms fold around her waist. She turned around, locking lips with him as she did so. He was now wings and tutu free but still had pink glitter all over his face. Bay giggled as she picked up a wet tea towel and began to wipe it off of his face.

**"What happened to my fairy princess?" **Bay asked smirking at her husband

**"He's gone but don't worry he's been replaced by somebody even more magical!" **Emmett signed and spoke. He had taken speech therapy once he and Bay had gotten back together and he was actually really good at it. He didn't like speaking in front of lots of people but in front of his family, he didn't mind.

**"Oh yeah? And who would that be?" **Bay asked him, smirking seductively.

**"Your husband."**

**"hmmm. I would like to get to know him better." ** Bay said, winking and kissing up his neck towards his lips.

**"You'll have to wait for tonight then. My mum's looking after the kids tonight, so I booked us a hotel for the night."**

**"Oh my god! You didn't?" **She said.

**"I did. I mean, with Danny and his nightmare's keeping us awake and the girls waking up at stupid o clock in the morning, I figured we might enjoy a night away." **Emmett replied holding Bay's hands in his.

**"That's amazing! You're amazing! That said, it's not likely that we will be doing very much sleeping." **Bay laughed, winking at him.

She pulled him into a kiss. It started off as cute and romantic but before long it was full of passion and lust. Bay pulled away when she heard Jessie enter the room, followed by Tallulah and then Danny, holding his sisters hand. She looked at each one of her beautiful children and then at her gorgeous husband in front of her.

**_How did I get so lucky? _**She thought.

**_Me and my wonderful family._**

**Quite fluffy I know! I might continue this, I might not. Let me know what you think! **

**PM if you wanna talk Switched At Birth or Bemmett or anything really :D**

**Thank you! Zoe x**


End file.
